


The Effects of the Avengers when added to the Apocalypse-To-Be

by LadyIantoJones



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Supernatural, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF!Coulson, Canon? What Canon?, Crossover, M/M, Multi, OMG I really don't need another WIP, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIantoJones/pseuds/LadyIantoJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mix six parts Avengers, one part BAMF!Coulson, two parts Winchesters, one part angel, one part archangel/trickster wannabe, one pound looming Apocalypse and stir. Add one part Impala, four parts pissed off, protective Darcy. Mix until frothy and pour. Watch the fall-out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Effects of the Avengers when added to the Apocalypse-To-Be

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask where this came from...I'm thinking the delirium of frantic studying for finals. Why couldn't it be inspiration for my other fics, I will ever know. Also am disregarding canon. I've only seen the movies for Avengers so any background...I created out of thin air.

_30 some-odd years ago..._

Calmly placing her infant son on the steps of the church, she ran her hand over his head lovingly, despair and resignation in her blue eyes. She couldn't raise him, didn't dare. She had seen the signs and if she kept her son, she would've lost him. Giving him to another family, giving him up, she could at least guarantee that he wouldn't be targeted due to her, that he wouldn't die or be used as collateral to get her to obey.

She had left Heaven a billion years ago for a reason, and as long as humanity had a chance, she wouldn't return. 

Now, with the looming Apocalypse, she had to hide. Hide so that they wouldn't come after her for deserting, hide so that her son would be safe.

Placing her hand on his forehead, she smiled through her tears. He would be a strong one, her son. Strong and brave and he would do good things on this planet.

"Be strong my son," She whispered as she gently kissed his forehead. "If nothing else love, remember _I love you._."

A whisper of wind and she was gone. 

Baby blue eyes blinked before the baby scrunched his face up and wailed. All he knew was that his mother was just _gone_ and he wanted her _back_. 

The door to the church opened and the priest stared down at the baby boy wrapped in blue. No note, which wasn't abnormal...but what was, what had him falling to his knees in shock, was the gorgeous black tipped feather lying on top of the baby's blanket, attached to a chain of gold by it's shaft. 

Somehow, he just knew that feather wasn't of this world.

***  
 _New Mexico, 30 years later..._

She stopped, shock encompassing her as she stared at the man Jane was yelling at. It had been thirty years, thirty years of hiding and _praying_ that her son had been safe, was safe. Thirty years of pretending to be a child, of pretending to be a teenager, a young adult. Of keeping off _their_ radar and hoping the Apocalypse never came to be.

She had never even _thought_ that she would ever see him again. As huge as Earth was? It was a one in a _billion_ chance of even happening.

And yet...and yet he stood in front of her, patiently letting Jane yell and berate him as his men went about collecting all of Jane's research...and her iPod.

"Hey!" She protested half-heartedly, mind still in shock.

"Darcy," Selvig said softly as he pulled her back. She wasn't even sure what she was going to do. It wasn't like she could tell him the truth. 

_Oh hi, I'm just your mother who barely looks 24 and never thought she'd see you again._ Somehow, she didn't see _that_ going over very well. She just might end up in the hospital.

"Who is that?" She asked as Jane walked over, thwarted. Her son had headed toward his car and left, dust the only thing left behind.

"Agent Phil Coulson of SHIELD," Jane spat out. "We'll _never_ complete the work now!"

She strode off, Selvig at her back and Darcy ignored them both as she watched the fading black cars.

Agent Phil Coulson.

_Her son._


End file.
